


light em up

by forbala



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Jewish Adam "Holster" Birkholtz, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Shitty B Knight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: The Festival of Lights is always fun and meaningful. Holster and Shitty always share it with their SMH bros





	light em up

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jewish holidays and I want to share them with my favorite characters. Holster is Jewish in canon (!!!) and Shitty is Jewish in my heart.
> 
> Lord the title and summary are not good but those are not in my skill set. Sorry y'all.

“ _Barukh atah Adonai,_ ” Shitty and Holster said together. They were wearing matching kippot, red with white hockey sticks. Shitty had gotten a full order of them special made when he arrived at Samwell. They continued, “ _Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav vitzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Chanukah_.”

The Haus, the full team, Jack, and Shitty were gathered in the living room. In front of one window was a Christmas tree, lit up and shining, but they were standing around the other window that featured a menorah. It was almost new and still shiny, bought from the local Target three years before by Shitty and kept in the Haus with the other holiday decorations, and the SMH kippot. There was a banner above the window showing little dreidels and a string of blue and white fairy lights. 

It was the eighth and final night of Chanukah.

Shitty and Jack had come in to celebrate the last night with Holster and the rest of the hockey team. Bitty had said to Holster, two years ago, that it was all new to him, that he’d never known a Jewish person his whole life. He knew there was a synagogue in Madison, he’d passed it a few times, but he’d never actually met anyone. “You’re my first Jew,” he’d said, laughing.

“Not a good way to phrase that, bro,” Holster had said, but he had smiled and patted Bitty’s shoulder.

Once the prayers were finished and all the candles were lit, Shitty and Holster turned around and looked over the boys and Lardo. “On this night,” Shitty intoned, and that was really the only word for the semi-serious tone he was using, “we remember the two miracles of Chanukah.”

“First, the miracle of the tiny Maccabee army beating back the damn Greeks!” Holster announced. Those present cheered and laughed.

“Second,” Holster continued, “the miracle of the oil for the temple. It should have lasted one day, but it lasted eight. Hoorah, my dudes.”

More cheers and laughter.

They moved into the kitchen next. Jack wrapped an arm around Bitty’s waist as he walked. Bitty said, “I’ve got—Holster, what’d you call ‘em? The doughnuts?”

“Sufganiyot,” he supplied, grabbing one and biting in messily. The jelly filling stuck to his lips and chin.

“And I made latkes!” Shitty yelled, grabbing several and plating them with sour cream. He steered clear of the applesauce but Holster didn’t. Holster got a lot of applesauce.

The rest of the team got food as well, and they spread out to sit in various places and eat. There was a dreidel game going at the kitchen table, with chocolate gelt, and the winner got their next fine waived.

Shitty was on the couch with Lardo, sharing latkes and near-yelling about how cool Judith was and how she was a true example of weaponized femininity and feminine power. “She literally used her hotness to seduce and murder the general! That’s s’wawesome.”

Lardo nodded, said, “Boss,” and ate another latke.

Holster hooked up his Spotify to the TV speakers and was blasting Chanukah music way too loud. There were three Adam Sandler songs, and several from various a cappella groups like Six13. Bitty laughed and Holster shot him a thumbs up.

Holster loved the festival of lights, watching the light grow stronger and brighter each night as another candle was added to the group. He felt connected to Jews all over the world.

Ransom came over to Holster and punched him lightly in the arm. “S’wawesome Chanukah, bro.”

“Hells yeah,” Holster replied, smiling and eating another latke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
